


The difference between a cake and a pie

by RedMushroom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Cas saves the day (again), Crack, Crossover, Dean still doesn't eat his pie, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, except mummy, nobody should say to Mycroft what to eat
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nessuno dice a Mycroft Holmes che torta mangiare. Nessuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The difference between a cake and a pie

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo** : The difference between a pie and a cake  
>  **Fandom** : Sherlock BBC/Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi** : Mycroft Holmes, Dean Winchester, Castiel, La Torta  
>  **Rating** : PG/SAFE  
>  **Avvertimenti** : Crack, comico, crossover.  
>  **Conteggio Parole** : 449  
>  **Note** : **1.** Scritta per il Bootcamp#2 di X-Fandom @[Maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) sotto istigazione di [Shiroi_11](http://shiroi-11.livejournal.com/) che voleva o questa, o quella su Sam e Gesù dal parrucchiere: ho scelto la meno peggio ma tanto scriverò anche l'altra. **2**. La canzone utilizzata è [questa ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPlKVgSjCyU)e sì, ho cinque anni inside e ne vado fierissima.
> 
>  

Il Governo Britannico in persona alza un sopracciglio, gli occhi ridotti a due piccole fessure. Liscia con il dorso della mano la giacca del proprio completo, stringendo nell’altra un ombrello così tanto fuori posto in una delle rare giornate di sole di Londra.  
«Mi hai sentito, amico?»  
Il sopracciglio, se possibile, si alza ancora di più. Mycroft storce un labbro, cercando di liquidare quello zotico con uno dei suoi sorrisi educati, inglesi, efficaci al punto giusto da tenere in pugno un’intera nazione, figuriamoci un ragazzino. L’unico con cui non funziona è Sherlock: lui si limita a rispondere con un sorriso sprezzante, disincantato.  
E Mycroft si sorprende quando anche lo sconosciuto replica nello stesso modo, con più ironia.  
«Davvero, quella roba è orrenda» continua, biascicando con un terribile accento americano e una pessima grammatica che lo fa rabbrividire.  
Il Governo Brittannico, sopracciglio alzato, sorriso minatorio e occhi socchiusi, in quel momento potrebbe essere l’uomo più pericoloso di tutto il pianeta. Potrebbe prendere lo sconosciuto e farlo sparire in qualche prigione russa; buttarcelo dentro e perdere la chiave, gettarla nel più profondo degli oceani e non fargli vedere mai più la luce del sole.  
Nessuno dice a Mycroft Holmes cosa fare. Nessuno.  
Lo sconosciuto fa una smorfia «Se devi prendere una torta, ti conviene la crostata di mele. È venti volte migliore di quella roba con la panna».  
L’addetto al bancone dello Speedy’s segue lo scambio tra il gentleman e lo yankee, intimorito. Uno sembra uscito direttamente dalla BBC; l’altro da Top gun.  
Soprattutto, nessuno dice a Mycroft Holmes che torta prendere. (Tranne la mamma).  
L’americano ordina – senza nessuna remore – due crostate di mele, un sorriso da bambino sul volto. Ah, Mycroft può leggere tutto di lui; o quasi, ovviamente – tutto ciò che è pensabile, tutto ciò che è umano. Può dire che è un fratello maggiore: lo sente sotto lo pelle, lo vede nei lineamenti del suo viso, nella linea della mascella, dal modo in cui tiene le spalle. Mycroft è un fratello maggiore e sa cosa significa avere un fratellino di cui preoccuparsi. Legge che lo sconosciuto è un guerriero – soldato, forse? Ha una pistola nella tasca posteriore dei jeans, una---  
«Dean» dice una voce profonda. Lo sconosciuto si volta e Mycroft si gira a sua volta.  
Un uomo in trench lo guarda con un cipiglio in volto. «Dobbiamo andare»  
L’americano – Dean – fa una smorfia «Ma Cas, la mia torta» prova a lamentarsi, ma si rassegna immediatamente quando l’uomo in trench – Cas – gli rivolge un’altra spaventosa occhiata.  
Dean gli da una pacca sulla spalla «Beh, amico, goditi le crostate» e se ne va, lasciando il Governo Britannico irritato e sconvolto come non è mai stato dai tempi della sua prima dieta.


End file.
